


Incongruent

by kifiyathewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blinny, F/M, Implied Blaise/Ginny, Implied Draco/Hermione, Last Drabble Writer Standing, Minor Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter
Summary: Perhaps we were all just incompatible...incongruent, hmm?” Ginny met his eyes, reflecting her own inner turmoil.“Perhaps.”
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	Incongruent

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and any/all elements of Harry Potter do not belong to me.  
> WARNING: Please heed the archive warning tagged. Major Character Death is mentioned but not described.
> 
> First, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the wonderful admins for hosting. This Drabble was submitted for LDWS - Round 3: Rare Pairs.
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to everyone involved in my writing journey, thus far. I would not be here without all of your support.

Title: Incongruent  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 450  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings

“That shade of green is a terrible look for you, Red.”

“Piss. Off. Malfoy.” Ginny said, taking a too long sip from her champagne flute, now regretfully empty. She made to reach for another, but before she could, Malfoy tsked, taking possession of the two remaining glasses. Caging the growl attempting to escape her mouth, Ginny’s nostrils flared, and her fist clenched as anger continued its slow and steady drip into her bloodstream. “How is it that I’ve been granted the good fortune to be accosted by your presence tonight?” The bite of her sarcasm might’ve injured a more fragile temperament; however, the pale and pointy blonde only gifted her with a smirk, one that didn’t quite ring true. 

“Ahh, there are the manners your mother would be proud of—“

“If your intent is to antagonize me for the duration of the night, ferret, you’ll be sorely disappointed. Could you possibly, oh I don’t know, pick another dark corner to linger?” She gestured towards the rest of the dimly lit ballroom. 

“What would be the fun in that?” Ginny folded her arms across her chest trying to temp down some of the unwanted feelings and watched as a fissure appeared in the plaster of his smirking countenance. Though, he surprised her by holding out one of the glasses. She narrowed her eyes, accepting the proffered libation, but the git’s next words drew her once more to the steep cliff side of her boiling rage. “Surely, you’d prefer having another to commiserate with, seeing just how bloody ridiculous this situation is—“

“I have no idea what the actual fuck you’re on about, Malfoy.” 

“Come now; I know you’re smarter than to think I’d actually believe such a blatant attempt at deflection.” She mentally reflected on the waves of despair beginning to overtake her roiling emotions. Their collision created a fog that clouded her senses, and her reflexes drove her to down the bubbling contents of the crystal flute. “You cannot tell me that being here, having to witness this display, isn’t supremely fucked up.”

“I KNOW THAT, DRACO!” The man’s brow arched in what would’ve been a comedic expression if not for the current level of tension emanating between the not quite friends. Ginny scanned the room surreptitiously, ascertaining that unwanted ears had failed to be alerted to their conversation, before she continued, subdued. “I know.” Her gaze landed on Blaise and Hermione dancing in the middle of the room. Their eyes filled with love for each other. 

“Not a fun feeling, watching your best friend in the arms of the one you love? Perhaps we were all just incompatible...incongruent, hmm?” Ginny met his eyes, reflecting her own inner turmoil. 

“Perhaps.”


End file.
